icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Van der Gulik
| birth_place = Abbotsford, BC, CAN | draft = 206th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2006 }} David Van der Gulik (born April 20, 1983 in Abbotsford, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey Winger currently playing with the Lake Erie Monsters of the American Hockey League, under contract to the Colorado Avalanche organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was a draft pick of the Calgary Flames, selected 206th overall in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, and appeared in six games with the team in 2008–09. Playing career Amateur Following three seasons of Junior A hockey as an offensive star with the Chilliwack Chiefs of the British Columbia Hockey League, Van der Gulik was selected in the seventh round, 206th overall in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft by the Calgary Flames. He then committed to play College hockey for Boston University and in 2002–03, David scored 10 goals and 20 points in 40 games as a freshman to be named to the Hockey East All-Rookie Team in 2003. With a slightly undersized physical frame as a winger, Van der Gulik relied on his offensive ability and hardworking mentality to increase his goal totals in each of his sophomore and junior years. Despite persisting with an abdominal injury in the latter part of his junior campaign he failed to heal prior to his senior year with the Terriers in 2005–06. After missing the first few months of the season with the still undiagnosable injury Van der Gulik was initially a candidate to be red-shirted and receive another year of college eligibility. However, with ambitions to turn pro the following year, the vexing injury subsided and David setup the winning goal in his return on December 30, 2005 against Merrimack College. In 25 games as co-captain he totaled 22 points including scoring 2 hat-tricks in the playoffs to help BU progress to the Hockey East finals. Over his four-year Terrier career he amassed 52 goals for 93 points in 141 games and subsequently earned selection in BU's All Decade Team. Professional After finishing his collegiate career, Van der Gulik was signed to a two-year entry level contract with the Calgary Flames on May 22, 2006. Attending Calgary's 2006–07 training camp he was then assigned to American Hockey League affiliate, the Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights to start the year. In his first professional season he led all Knights with 80 games and posted 16 goals for 43 points to help Omaha qualify for their first and only playoff appearance. As a rookie he also led the team with four short handed goals while also setting an impressive franchise record in Plus/minus (+27). In the 2007–08 season Van der Gulik followed the Knights relocation to Quad City and established himself among the Flames offensive leaders in with 19 goals and 42 points. On a largely underwhelming Quad City team, Van der Gulik proved defensively responsible, finishing as the only Quad City forward in the positive in Plus/minus (+3). On July 1, 2007, he was re-signed as a restricted free agent to a two-year contract by the Flames. David was again re-assigned by the Flames to Quad City for the 2008–09 season. Established as an energetic two-way role player he was recalled by Calgary on February 26, 2009 and made his National Hockey League debut, leading Calgary with 6 shots, the following night against the Minnesota Wild. On March 3 he recorded his first NHL point, an assist to set up Warren Peters first NHL goal, in a 6-3 victory over the Ottawa Senators. He finished with six games with the Flames, recording two assists. Van der Gulik spent the entire 2009–10 season in his hometown with new Flames AHL affiliate, the Abbotsford Heat, finishing second in scoring with 40 points. After four years within the Flames organization he left following the season, signing as a free agent to a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche on July 2, 2010. Following attending the Avalanche's training camp, he was re-assigned during the pre-season to the Avalanche's AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, to begin the 2010–11 season. His first NHL goal was scored on November 4, 2010 against Cory Schneider of the Vancouver Canucks. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights players Category:Quad City Flames players